Seasons
by A Mentally Challenged Immortal
Summary: A mini-series with different SnK characters and their view about the seasons... [A/N: The summary sounds stupid . ] Chapter Four: "Are you proud, Mom?"
1. Summer - Levi

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin  
**Characters: **Levi  
**Word Count: **170 (including title)  
**Genre: **Drama (?) or something like that

**_Summer_**

Levi had hated the season of summer. It reminded him of bitter memories that would forever haunt his mind.

It was the season when the scenes of fallen soldiers, bodies torn in half lying in the grass with blood pooling all over the place were common. The gentle breeze and bright sun was a lie to what was happening in the present.

As times changed, Levi learned to love the season.

When he wasn't on missions or expeditions, his men would take small picnics in a secured area that was sure to be safe from the terrible giants that roamed outside the walls. And at one time, he had found his lover, a hazel eyed brunette who was the same age as he.

Presently, Levi stared at the distance as he leaned on a tree with a horse waiting outside of the tree's leafy shade to be there when he needed to escape. He took a bite of his apple and swallowed.

_Sometimes, summer isn't that bad_, He thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of Autumn next, with Armin...**


	2. Autumn - Armin

Chapter One:

For Armin, the season of autumn was a very interesting time of the year. The leaves turn to a deep shade of orange and often falls to the ground, letting other leaves grow. He had read stories in the small book inside his attic, about how autumn looks like outside the walls. They were written in rough sketches and notes that were done very quick, in case the said person who wrote it would possibly captured by a titan.

It described autumn as a time in when 'change' must occur, when leaves are scattered in the ground freely. Oftentimes, his parents had encountered numerous animals making shelter to prepare for the winter season.

Not only was Autumn interesting for Armin, but it had also been the time where he had first met Eren Jaegar and Mikasa Ackerman. He had been drawing on a small sketchbook of a tree that was growing nearby, jotting down notes and observations, hoping that they would aid him to learn more about the outside world, outside the walls that he often saw.

_2 bullies who were definitely taller and bigger in size, compared to Armin who was small and scrawny, had walked behind him. Their large bodies casting a shadow on the ground. Armin had turned around to look at them curiously. One had messy orange hair and hazel eyes. Freckles were scattered all over his face and an ugly mole (with some hair) was sitting on his left cheek. The other appeared to be the same size as he. He had long blonde hair that reached until his neck and intimidating light blue eyes which made Armin want to dig a hole under the ground and just hide there until he had left._

_"You," said the blonde guy, pointing his finger at Armin. "What's your name?"_

_Armin's body visibly shook at the deep and intimidating voice the boy had. "A-Armin," He stuttered out, holding his sketchbook tightly._

_The blonde guy snickered. "Look at him, Hide," He told the other boy, who smirked at Armin._

_'Hide' licked his lips. "It'll be nice to look at him all beat up and s**t." He grabbed Armin's collar and stared at him with his hazel eyes. He suddenly lifted Armin up, letting his sketchbook fall to the ground._

_Armin flinched under his gaze. "P-please l-l..let me go," He said in a scared whisper. The blonde guy laughed and 'Hide''s grip on Armin's shirt became tighter._

_"Stop!" A shout came from both of them. Dropping Armin to the ground, Hide and his friend turned around to see a boy with black hair and another girl with hair of the same color but longer._

_"Who are you?" The blonde guy snarled._

_The girl with long hair walked towards him silently and punched the blonde guy's stomach, sending him flying about 1 meter away from Armin. Armin blinked in wonder._

_"Tch," Hide muttered quietly. He walked towards the girl's side only to be punched in the guy, like his friend and flying to the place where the blonde guy was lying on. The girl showed both of them a murderous gaze that could have even scared a titan away._

_"Go home," She said, her hair swaying with the wind._

_Clutching his stomach, Hide stood up only to be followed by the blonde guy. "Let's go," He said to his friend quietly. His stare turned to the girl's direction. "You're gonna' get it later." and the friends ran away from her. The girl's companion ran towards Armin._

_"Are you okay?" He asked him worriedly. The girl followed his example and walked towards him, looking at him worriedly._

_"I-I'm fine," Armin said quietly._

_"Armin, right?" The girl asked. Armin nodded. She extended her arm. "My name's Mikasa," Mikasa said, and Armin shook her hand._

_"I'm Eren," the other boy said._

Armin Arlert sat on the grass as the gentle breeze caused his hair to sway quietly. With a sketchbook in his hands, he stared at the sky. A single red leaf fell to his right shoulder, and he smiled.

Autumn was coming.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like it was too rushed or words kept on being repeated... so I'm not really sure if the story was good enough :/ .**


	3. Winter - Mikasa

_Winter._

Only mentioning its name could make Mikasa faint. The scenery is displayed in her head. Blood stains the snow that lies motionlessly on the ground. Dead bodies (or body parts) are scattered all over the ground. She sits in the middle of everything, hugging her knees closer to her chest, shivering. Tears run down from her eyes to her cheeks and finally to the snow around her.

She remembers the mad slaughter that forever haunts her mind. From birth, Mikasa was a fighter. A survivor. At the age of 3, Mikasa had already been running away, escaping the evils that are out to pursue her until the ends of the Earth.

_Winter was terrifying._

With almost no place to hide and nowhere to return to, at age 7 during a cold winter night, Mikasa had given up. She collapses at the hands of her captors, to be sold in the black market as a relic of the past or to be a body that satisfies one's desires the very next day.

Winter also contained the bitter memory of her first kill. The knife that penetrated the man's chest and the dark red blood that dripped slowly was unforgettable. Not only that, but also the pleasure of having his blood in her hands and hearing his pain-filled screams had always made her fllinch.

_And yet, winter had also saved Mikasa._

She had found a reason to live, a person who she can dedicate her life to, a family that she can return to and friends that were always there for her. Though winter had contained bitter things that she wished to forget, it also contained bright days that would make her smile.

* * *

**A/N: Welp... **


	4. Spring - Eren

_Spring started the promise._

Holding a paper in his hands, Eren couldn't stop shaking in excitement. His usual solemn face had turned to one full of overwhelming happiness. It was a flyer trying to convince numerous people to join the Trainee Corps and become a soldier fighting the titans, to help humanity's fight against the titans.

"Mikasa! Armin!" He yelled excitedly, causing his adoptive sister and best friend to walk towards him.

"What is it, Eren?" Mikasa asked

"They're recruiting people to join the Corps!" Eren exclaimed.

Armin's eyes quickly widened. "You're going, aren't you?"

He smiled. "Of course I am!"

"Let's be reasonable about this, Eren!" Armin tried to reason. "We're just pieces of food to those titans outside the Walls! There is absolutely no way that we can survive that, even if we will be trained for 5 years!"

"I made a promise," Eren said, still clutching the paper tightly. "That I will defeat all of those titans, and escape the Walls. There is no way that I'm breaking or delaying that promise." His eyes were narrowed in determination.

Mikasa sighed. "I guess there's no way of convincing you otherwise."

_Spring had shaped him._

5 years have passed since Eren had started joining the Trainee Corps, he was tougher than he ever was 5 years before. He had developed some muscles and his features were more prominent.

Eren panted tiredly as he continuously punched his opponent, Jean Kirchestein. Jean seemed to evade each of his punches easily by simply moving his body slightly. Midway through another punch, Eren stopped and clutched his chest, breathing heavily. Smirking, Jean said, "Tired already, Eren?"

Eren shook his head stubbornly and took a fighting stance once again.

"You wish, Kirchestein."

_Spring reminded him._

Sitting under a large tree, Eren stared quietly at the clouds in the sky. His eyes showed a melancholic expression, as if he was supposed to be somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't where he was now.

His gaze shifted towards the flowers blooming nearby. His eyes widened at the sight of a certain flower. It was a simple flower, with white petals that didn't stand out from the others. Standing, Eren slowly walked towards it. He touched its petals and flinched.

_This was mom's favorite flower._

Quietly, Eren plucked the flower out of the ground and placed it in his pocket. He looked around and looked for flowers identical to his mother's favorite flower and collected a handful of them.

_Spring had given him sadness._

As the breeze caused his dark brown hair to sway with the wind, Eren silently placed the flowers on a pale gray gravestone. Engraved on it were the words Grisha Jaegar.

Tears slowly trickled down his cheek and a lump formed in his throat. Wiping the tears away with his sleeve, he swallowed the growing lump.

"I found these flowers in Wall Sina, mom," He whispered. "I-It looked as beautiful as the ones that we grew in the garden." Eren felt warm tears forming in his eyes, he quickly wiped it with his right hand. "I-I hope I wasn't late for your birthday."

_And spring had gave him happiness._

His right hand was tightly clenched and rested on a spot near his heart, while his left hand was also clenched tightly, but was in his back. Eren Jaegar stared at the cold, unforgiving coal black eyes of Keith Shadis, the 104th Trainees Squad's instructor.

"All of you scum!" Keith yelled. "Had been enduring pain and torture these past 5 years. Today, you'll get way more than that!" He paused and took a moment to stare at everybody present. "Today, all of you are graduating and will become soldiers who will help humanity's fight against those stupid a** giants, called the titans!"

Silence followed. And right after that, cheers erupted among the now former trainees.

Eren's eyes brightened with happiness and he dropped his hands.

Grinning he thought, _Are you proud, Mom?_

* * *

**A/N: Eren's mom is everywhere in this chapter.**


End file.
